syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo's Square
Gary Stoneman: "You know that I just returned from a mission to Italy. You also know that I'm retired military. Fought in every war from 'Nam to the Gulf. What you don't know is that I'm retired CIA. Expert, trained hitman. But, I'm getting ahead of myself." Pescara, Italy: St Cetteo's Square is the fourth level in Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain. Playing as Gary Stoneman, players investigate the outbreak in Italy and assassinate a mob boss to prevent his family from using bio-weapons for their own business. Characters *Gary Stoneman (playable) *Dimitri Alexopolous (K.I.A.) *Teresa Lipan (seen in cutscene) *Tekla Dobranski (mentioned) *Alima Haddad (seen in cutscene) Plot synopsis Stone explains that he just returned from a mission to Italy, and that he's a hardened veteran who fought from every war from Vietnam to the Gulf. However, he also has a secret: he is a retired CIA assassin. Teresa informs him that Dimitri will emerge from his church around 3 PM and likes to wait around, so Stone has 30 seconds to assassinate him. Stone complains that Crusher got lost and thus the former had less time, but Teresa tells him to complain to Crusher about his problems. When the mission begins, head forward to the tunnel as Stone talks about his background. Sneak when you reach the tunnel entrance and wait for the goons to finish their talking. Begin going into stealth as you sneak across the street and behind the barrels - there is a manhole. Slide down the ladder and head up the crate. Swing left at the intersection and you will come into the sewage pipes. Assuming you just emerged, look to the right, where there is a wall you can climb over. Silently drop down and snap the guard's neck. Drop to the patio and kill the fellow lurking in the corner. Wait for the alley patrol to turn his back before sneaking into the dead end to set your C4. Double back the way you came from and head to the church. Two guards will intercept you, so wait patiently for the first to stop at the end of his walking route before you break his neck. The second will have the advantage of elevation - wait out of sight before cracking his vertebrae. Head towards the sniping position - Dimitri will emerge and start talking to a guard about family business, making mention of a few workers being sick; he asks the patrol to accompany him to his villa. Wait for the bell to strike 3 before dropping a shot into Dimitri's head. At the same moment, your explosives are triggered. Run back up the street towards the wall that leads into the sewers. Be careful to drop slowly otherwise you will be missing much of your HP. Follow the map back to your starting point and the mission is complete. Back at base, Stone talks about the hits he made in the past and admits he thinks about the souls he took, but the fact that their deaths saved many lives justified their being killed doesn't make it any easier. He says that's fine with him, because he's human. Walkthrough You won't need anything particular for this specific mission. It's the first bonus one, and you won't be able to select weapons. (The same thing happens to the other three bonus ones) You're assuming the role of Stone with only one gun and one bullet. But worry not, for you ALSO have a neck snap ability - sneak behind non-moving enemies with no weapons and hit the square button. Completing this mission, or the Carthage ones with par, will unlock the neck snap for your normal character. (Lian Xing, Lawrence Mujari and Gabe Logan will also have this ability) 1) Run towards the tunnel - stop when you get by the entrance and sneak/roll. 2) Near the end, 2 guys will be talking. One guy says something about 3:00 - that's the cue that he's leaving. 3) Snap the neck of the guy just standing there. Pick up the body and carry it across the street by the barrels. On the opposite side of the barrels you should see an open area and a ladder - drop the body and slide down the ladder. 4) Jump up the crate, into the sewer, and turn left at the end. Once you're out of the sewer, immediately head for the low wall on the right. 5) Jump up the wall, then climb (NOT FALL) down the other side (X button to climb down). Snap the dude's neck here and jump up/over the stairs. 6) You'll see another guy ahead but don't go for him yet - you'll throw off the timing of the patrol near the C4 area. Instead, head left, and when you get a bogey on your radar slow down and go into "roll mode". 7) There's an opening on your right - roll in there. The guy that was on your radar should be making a turn around the corner ahead - keep rolling! 8) When you catch up to him, sneak walk behind him until he stops - then snap his neck. Leave the body! 9) Head back to the street you were on, but before getting on it, run right against the nearby wall and plant the decoy C4. (use your radar if you somehow get lost) > Objective Complete: Set decoy explosives 10) Back in the street, run left to go back towards the stairs you were at earlier. 11) Hug the left side of the street now and go past the stairs. Sneak walk behind the guy you saw earlier: snap/crackle/pop his ass. 12) Hug the right side of the street this time. Just past a red door is an opening in the wall (gray) - head for it and hide. Another gringo patrols this street - look for him on radar. 13) When this guy passes the opening you're hidden in, sneak (quickly) left and get behind him and snap his neck when he stops. Leave the body. 14) Continue down the street. You should see a large staircase in front of you, and one to your right. 15) There is a guard on the right staircase. When he's not facing your direction, head to the left of the staircase and crouch behind it. 16) This guy's patrol will eventually put him back near the bottom of the stairs. When he gets there, roll/sneak behind him as soon as he turns around and heads off again. 17) Follow him by rolling until he stops and - snap! 18) Rush back down the stairs, head to the far wall (right) and go up the other set of stairs you saw. 19) Up here, hide by the farthest opening/"window" (it's the 2nd one you'll see). 20) Bring out the rifle, go to manual aim, and then zoom in on the floor by the church. 21) At around 1:00 remaining, you should see a guy exit the church. This is the target. Keep your aim steady (manual zoom), and wait. You can't take him out until the bells toll. 22) When the full 5:00 are up, and the bells start ringing - pop off the shot as the bell sounds. > Objective Complete: Assassinate Dimitri by the bell tower at 3:00 PM 23) Book your ass back to the beginning of the level the way you came. >Objective Complete: Move to extraction point Trivia *It is possible to go through this level killing only 3 people. Category:Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain Missions